Like A Bullet
by VonSchweetz
Summary: Set two years after the events of Kick-Ass 2, Dave's life has become redundant, with his everyday world revolving around waiting until the one day he believes Mindy will return. And what if, after all of his waiting... She does?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey there guys, long time no post. My other stories are currently on hiatus, so if you want me to continue them feel free to leave a review on those and let me know, otherwise if you're a first time reader enjoy! This is my first Kick-Ass related fan fiction, and something I've wanted to write since watching Kick-Ass 2 last weekend. So Enjoy!

Note: This is a direct sequel to Kick-Ass 2, so if you haven't seen that yet, go ahead and see it!

_  
Chapter One

I shouldn't have let her leave, Mindy I mean. I realized that just after she sped off, long blonde locks flying behind her helmet, the humming of her purple motorcycle. It was then that it hit me, right in the gut. She was gone, and wasn't coming back any time soon. She. Was. Gone.

It was easy at first, I just threw myself into work at school, but even that soon became redundant, and I kind of just gave up. It was bad enough being at the damned place, reminders of her everywhere, even without me having to answer every damn question about Mindy that people threw my way. Everyone knew we were close, but people really wanted to know what happened to her, where she was, and more importantly why there were SWAT teams at her house the day after the confrontation with The Motherfucker. It didn't take long for speculation to take hold, but I managed to convince everyone that no, the rumors were false… Mindy was not, and never would be Hit-Girl.

It almost hurt saying that, even if I was protecting my friend, my best friend… My crush for the past three years. She'd have wanted me to do exactly what I did, but it almost felt like a betrayal to her memory. You know, I'd liked Mindy for a long time, as a friend, I never even felt about her as anything more than that until after my relationship with Katie was over, and suddenly it just kind of clicked, I'm being absolutely honest when I say that too, I never considered us as anything more than friends at all until Katie accused me of sleeping with her! Of course, I laughed it off, and said she was stupid. But when I got home that night, I thought about it for a long time, you know?

Mindy was smart, funny, and beautiful. Sure she was fiery, but she was also the most loyal, honorable and honest person you could ever meet, almost to a fault. And it was in that moment that I realized, there really wasn't anyone else I'd rather be with. But I couldn't do anything about it.

I threw up a lot of excuses to myself, that she was too young for me, the age difference being the key excuse I'd find to stop myself even giving her a second passing glance at School. It's why I attempted to take my mind off of Mindy with Night Bitch. She was nice, until it became clear that she never thought of us as a real relationship… I took it better than expected actually, and from that moment just condemned myself to being single, until I was ready. In all hindsight, it was just my fear of rejection stopping me from asking her out.

That fear really does a lot to a person's confidence you know, there's nothing worse than asking someone out and them replying no, or laughing it off as a joke. It can also lose you a friend, which is exactly what I was afraid of. Sure I had Marty and Todd, but I seriously couldn't ever relate to them like Mindy…

Marcus became close to me over the past few months, still clinging on to his job as a police officer. They found nothing in his house concerning Hit-Girl, and in their opinion Mindy was just a normal girl to him, they had no reason to question his story that he knew nothing regarding Hit-Girl. But he was the only person as worried about Mindy as me.

Marty, was worried about her too at first, but slowly he started to talk about her less and less, and eventually she just faded, becoming a memory to everyone but me. Every night I got home from my job at Atomic Comics and stopped at my computer searching Hit Girl up on the web, joining discussions online. People were speculating about where she might be, but none of them were close from the look of things. She wanted to stay hidden, and that's the way it was going to stay until she was ready.

It wasn't just the fact that Mindy was gone that hurt me, it was something else, that kiss. Now I'm being completely honest that it surprised me, I wasn't planning on making a move on her, not this soon, but regardless, it happened.

It was these exact thoughts that kept plaguing my dreams, I was finding it hard to sleep if I'm being honest. Sure, these dreams weren't exactly nightmares, but every time I slept so much as a wink, I'd relive that scene over and over again, her kissing me, and then riding away, the last time I saw her. It hurt almost expecting to read an article online about her being captured, or worse… Not a nice thought at all.

I was glad I'd left School, sure I was working at a dead-end job now, but I had better things to think about I suppose, and I promised myself to keep everything clear… Just in case she did come back, foolish, maybe stupid you might think… But it was something I had to do for myself. If Mindy came back, like I believed she would then I'd have to be ready, because I know if she did come back, and left again, I was going with her this time…

I sighed sitting up at my computer, counting down the minutes until my birthday when suddenly a notification indicating an email showed up on my computer screen. Upon opening it my mouth dropped, all it read was:

'Meet me later today, You'll know where soon enough, I have to give you a birthday present to make up for lost time, I hope you're okay. – Mindy'.

I was amazed, I tried to reply. But every time I tried the email bounced back, telling me that the intended address did not exist. I growled. What kind of email was this!? Was it just a joke? Or was it serious? Why didn't she tell me where to meet her!? I was just about to shut down my computer when I got another email, from the same address, and reading it made my heart stop.

'Oh, by the way… I'll be the one in the Hit-Girl outfit jumping rooftops. – Mindy'


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I actually did write an entire chapter, then deleted it because I was unhappy with it, so hopefully this'll be better for you guys... If you're interested in reading the previous chapter PM me, I'll possibly recycle it and include it later on, or as a one-shot. Sorry this isn't longer, just needed to get it flowing, the next chapter will be really long I promise!

Chapter Two

I looked in the mirror, and just grinned. Flexing my arms, I laughed as I focused on just how tight my costume was on me now, having continued working out, even without fighting crime every night, I'd managed to do quite well, If I do say so myself. I was ready. Like seriously ready for anything tonight, absolutely anything!

I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I headed out, stumbling from my back garden, so no one saw where I emerged from. It was surprisingly early for me to be out and about as Kick-Ass, even in the old days I never came out this early. But I was excited tonight. I'd left just after my shift at work, casually keeping things normal, and you know what? It really did feel amazing to be wearing my kick-ass costume again. I'd given up wearing the mask after Mindy left, and I'll be honest with you, I didn't expect to be wearing it again so soon. Sure I kept working out, just in case she came back, but it felt so impossible you know? Like she wasn't ever going to come back? It seemed so pointless and redundant going out and trying to fight crime… Without her, without my Hit-Girl, the Batman to my Robin.

I really don't know what it was stopping me going out, I mean I did it plenty of times before I met her, many, many, times. But it felt different now. There wasn't any crime in the city anymore, not after what happened with the Motherfucker, people knew not to mess with us, or more importantly me. Heroes were long forgotten in the streets now, most of them disbanding after Mindy disappeared, and I stopped, what with none of them having much, if any actual fighting experience. Most ended up in hospital like me the first time I went out as Kick-Ass, and instead of facing it head on again, they gave up.

In all seriousness though, the thrill of wearing the mask again was fucking amazing. I'd honestly forgotten what it felt like, going out, not as Dave… But as Kick-Ass! I really felt like I could serious kick some ass!

The streets were bustling, so many people, even though it was dark… It was a Friday night after all, plenty of civilians about… I tried not to draw too much attention to myself of course, but you know, in this kind of outfit it's quite hard… I just hoped Mindy would recognize me, I never wore my new outfit around her… I made a new one not long after she left, but I never went out crime fighting in it. I suppose the colors helped though, the screams of 'Kick-Ass!' and 'Hey man welcome back!' showed people knew who I was to say the least.

Climbing up onto the rooftops, I hoped to try and spy out Mindy, or should I say Hit-Girl? I just hoped I'd find her… The instructions she gave were unusually vague, even for her! I knew she'd find me if I didn't find her though. She found out where I lived with little to no effort for god's sake! (Sorry Colonel Stars, shouldn't take the gods name in vain…)

It was a few hours, just me walking about, before I started having doubts. I'd already gone through two hot dogs and a few sodas and don't get me wrong, I was having fun, but really, I only came out to see her, no other reason… Except to have a bit of fun in my costume, but I'd had that! I was ready to see her now, and I felt helpless in that all I could do was wait.

Then I saw something, a blur, a flash or purple… And more importantly screaming. I ran. Ran faster than even I knew my legs could catch me. Then I heard screams. I clambered up the metallic fire escape from the side of the nearby building and jumped to and from, before landing at the source of the screams.

'Kick-Ass! Please! Kick-Ass! Help!' The voice came again, but upon hearing it I crashed to a halt as I jumped a rooftop, and stumbled upon something particularly gruesome, even by my standards, and I'd seen some pretty fucked up things by this point. There right in front of me was a girl, wearing a pathetic attempt of a Hit-Girl outfit, impaled to the side of a building, a sign next to her reading 'Welcome Back.'

I had no time to think, as the explosion rocketed around me, and the building fell from beneath my feet, she wasn't Hit-Girl, Hit-Girl never messaged me, but that meant one thing. Someone knew Hit-Girl's real identity, and the email also confirmed someone also knew mine. And they used that one flaw to trick me… They succeeded.

I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Loved writing this chapter, was a lot of fun! Remember to leave a review! Normally I just write whatever comes into my head, but because of the overwhelming response to this story, I actually planned out an entire story arc which could easily last 30-40 chapters! (Or maybe even more!) Also I got asked in a PM if I'm a guy or a girl, I'm a guy! Pretty weird I suppose, considering how good I apparently am at writing Romance stories. Eh.

**Chapter Three**

"Dave?"  
The voice was like a whisper, and I would have missed it if it didn't come again bringing me out of my slumber. I hastily sat up in my bed, before seeing her there in my window, slowly inching her way inside my room.

"Oh my god… Mindy!?" I stuttered out, "Is that you? Shit, What're you doing!?" She'd never just come to my house unless it was important. I seriously wondered what was wrong. As my thoughts exploded to possibilities in my head I stumbled to reach my light switch, flicking it on so I could get a good look at her face.  
"Just needed to see you I guess..." She had tears in her eyes, and I sighed. I patted the side of my bed, indicating she could come over and she let out a small smile. She inched herself over, and sat down, looking miserable absolutely in pieces. Now don't get me wrong, she was crying, but not overblown. But even seeing a tear from Mindy usually meant something extreme had gone on. The only time I'd seen her cry before was when Big Daddy died, and even then, that was replaced with rage pretty early on.

"Are you okay?" I asked, but even before the words left my mouth I knew it was a pretty stupid thing to say. Of course she fucking wasn't, dumbass. She just let out a deep sob and moved in to hug me. I'll admit I wasn't expecting that, but it was nice… Very nice. It was kind of weird, she didn't talk for a good few minutes, and instead we just sat there, my arms protecting her from the outside world.

"Those girls Dave… they're pure evil." Ah, that was it. I had to stop myself feeling too disappointed in Mindy, it was ridiculous when you looked at it, but at the same time I really did feel helpless. This girl, this one amazing girl took down murderers and rapists, and yet couldn't handle some prissy little high school jerks. But I didn't say that to her face.

"Nah, it's just high school…" I whispered in her ear. When I said that I swear I felt her gasp a little. Maybe it was from my breath touching her ear? I mean she was really cold. I let go of our embrace and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Mindy, you're absolutely beautiful, smart and funny. You really shouldn't care about what those shitheads did to you. Really. Come on, you're Hit-Girl!" I exclaimed, before pulling back from the hug. She just stared at me for a second, before smiling ever so slightly.

"You really think that about me Dave? That's I'm Beautiful?" she asked, her voice ever so timid compared to the usual cocky attitude that was part of her usual façade. It was then that I, without thinking kissed the top of her forehead, before replying that Yes, I really did think that. Looking back it may have looked stupid to anyone else, but I really did think it'd help comfort her… And it did, it really did. She just went absolutely silent, and wiped the final few tears away from her eyes, smiling.

"You know, I only went on that stupid date to prove you wrong. I'm such an idiot." She said, playfully punching the side of my arm.

"You didn't have to try prove me wrong, It's alright, I already know that most of the time you're the one who's right, and I'm the one who's wrong!" I replied, making her chuckle slightly.

That's when she started to get up, and went to walk back out of the window. I kinda sat there for a second before it hit me that she was just about to leave.

"Hey, where're you going?" I asked, making her look back at me as she was half way out of the window. "Look, Mindy, stay here tonight. What kind of person would I be to send you home back in the middle of the night? Especially on a night as cold as this. You're already freezing. Seriously, get over here. Come warm up."

Mindy sniffed, and smiled. She came back into my room, and walked over to my bed. It was then I realized the current predicament. I was going to look such a perv if I offered to sleep in the bed with her.

"I'll go sleep on the sofa downstairs… You can have my bed." She laughed at that, which was surprising, if I'm honest. She then punched me lightly on the arm.

"Dave, I can't come into your house in the middle of the night, and steal your bed. That's kinda, sorta, stupidly redundant." Said Mindy. "No, look you just sleep up here with me, its fine, and in all honesty I don't want to be alone right now. Just don't get any ideas, otherwise I'll have to put my foot through your chest."

I laughed. She moved in next to me, lifting up my quilt and within seconds she was right there next to me. I turned my lamp off, and we were both laid there, in silence. The only sound coming from either of us was every odd shallow breath. I tried to fall asleep, but I really couldn't. Not with her next to me like this. My bed wasn't that large, and it was actually quite uncomfortable, what with me trying to inch myself away from her. But then it hit me, she wanted to stay in my bed with me… What was I playing at? I may as well use this as an excuse to get closer to her?

And with that I wrapped my arm around her chest, and pressed myself up against her. Mindy's breathing went shallower and shallower, and I laid there, just about to fall asleep when I heard her voice.

"Dave, please, please, you need to wake up."

I woke up. Everything hurt, especially my head, it took a moment for my vision to become clear again, and that's when I realized that everything before was just a dream. I was… in a hospital? And the one person I really did not expect to see sitting in a chair near my bed, was right there. Mindy Macready.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I will try get a chapter up every 2-3 days, which is hard due to me working a lot recently, so if there isn't an update just know that I am working on it! I wouldn't let you guys down! Please note this hasn't been read over as I'm in a rush to post this before work. So please let me know in the comments about any issues and I'll resolve them tomorrow morning! Thanks!

Chapter Four

"Mindy?" I gasped out, before groaning in pain, my whole body was on fire, and every single part of me was aching. The blast sure did take a few pieces out of me that was for sure. But then it kind of hit me; I must have been badly hurt, and I mean seriously badly for me to be here in hospital. Mindy looked up, her head in her arms before smiling broadly. Tears were stained against her cheeks, she'd obviously been crying. It was strange, I almost didn't recognise her at first. Her usual blonde hair was dyed a dark brown, and her eyes were easily a different shade than usual. She was obviously trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

I half wondered how she'd managed to get in here without security asking any questions, but I decided I'd save those questions for another time.

"About time you woke up you know, I really was starting to get worried about you." She grinned. Mindy moved forward and placed my hand in her own. It was weird, that one act actually made me feel so much better. She then looked at me straight in the eyes. "Your were lucky you know, only a few broken bones. Dave, promise me that you'll never, in a million fucking years do anything like that to me again."

She was right, it was obvious really that it was a ploy, a trick. I think I knew deep down that everything was too good to be true, but I went with it anyway.

"I can't believe you fell for Chris's cheap shot in the dark, didn't you think that if I was going to come and see you I'd have just shown up at your house? I mean…" But I cut her off, that name she mentioned was the last name I was honestly expecting.

"Wait, hold on, did you just say Chris?" No, she can't have done. He was dead! Chris D'Amico was dead! The shark ate him; I saw his body being ripped into a thousand pieces with my own eyes! "As in Chris D'Amico?"

Mindy looked at me, confused, and then gasped out loud. She just flew into a sudden fit of shock.

"What?" she exclaimed, "You don't know? Shit Dave, you really have been out of the loop haven't you?"

Mindy then spent the next half an hour explaining away, about how Chris, aka 'The Motherfucker' the one guy we both knew to be dead only three years earlier, was alive, and had been in this very hospital up until a month ago when he was freed, able to do whatever he wanted to anyone, once again. Apparently his uncle had pulled some strings to get him out of prison, meaning he was back on the streets once again.

"It's alright though, the fucker doesn't have any legs, so it'll be pretty hard for him to run away this time…" she laughed, but upon looking at me she frowned slightly. "I don't think you're in nay fit state to fight him regardless though."

She was right of course, I mean both of my arms were broken, and I had burns all over my body. But thankfully the majority was minor cosmetic damages. Apparently an ambulance arrived just moment after the building collapsed. Which Mindy obviously thought was a sign that this was a message rather than an actual attempt to kill Dave. Chris, or those who were working for him, were sending a message.

She started explaining about how she'd heard about this all through a new source she had, who was also a Superhero like us. His name was The Eradicator. He specialised in various security techniques, such as editing security footage, to ensure that undercover heroes could confidently move around in high security areas without being seen.

But that wasn't all, The Eradicator told Mindy only a few days ago that he'd been contracted by Chris's men, under threat of death to remove various of pieces of evidence surrounding the recent building explosion.

But after talking to her he'd gone missing, and Mindy had no idea where he could have gone to.

"Seriously Dave, the only person who would have taken him would be Chris, we need to find out exactly where and when –"

Mindy was cut off by the nurse entering the room, who smiled at her sweetly with a sickening grin.

"I'm really sorry Miss, but visiting times are over now, you'll have to come back and see your boyfriend tomorrow. However I'm glad he's actually awake now." Said the Nurse, in response Mindy just nodded, and the nurse left. A thousand thoughts whirled through my head, but only one thing was worth mentioning at that point.

"I'm your boyfriend?" I asked stupidly, to which I got a light tap to the arm, much lighter than usual, which was understandable considering my condition. Mindy just growled at him, before sitting herself up from her seat.

"Don't feel flattered Dave, it was the only way I could get in to come and see you." Smirked Mindy, "Y'know it's quite funny actually. They haven't even reported you in the news as being here, or even hurt it's almost like someone is trying to keep this all quiet."

Mindy then moved forward and kissed me on the forehead before smiling as she left through the door.

"Sweet Dreams." She whispered, reminiscent of that night her and Big Daddy came through his window. The memory made me smile as exhaustion washed over, and I fell once again into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hey Guys, I'll be trying to write as much as possible over the next few days, also this chapter should be a little longer than usual, so I really hope you enjoy it. I'm going to re-watch Kick-Ass 1 and 2 later on, so I can get to grips with writing this properly! Remember to review, as it's your reviews that get this written!

Chapter Five.

I was absolutely bored out of my mind for those four weeks stuck in that damned hospital. It really was so boring, except for those random occasions when Mindy came to visit me.

We really didn't do much; just talked, but I suppose it was just her company that made it great. It was odd though; no one else ever came to visit me. I suppose that was because they didn't want anyone other than close partners or family members in to visit me, or maybe anyone that would want to come visit me just didn't know I was here? I mean Mindy found out from 'The Eradicator', who were Todd and Marty going to hear from? Neither of them were Superheroes anymore.

I was told I only had a week left until I was ready to leave, but that was just an estimate. When I told Mindy the news, she was so excited to have me out and about again.

"So, when you come out, you do know you'll have to come live with me." She smiled, tapping my shoulder. I stared at her confused, I couldn't have heard that correctly, could I?

"Don't look like that! You'll still need someone to look after you for a few weeks, and anyway I have a pretty sweet safe house you can share with me! It's pretty big!" she exclaimed, seemingly really happy. "It's not much fun being in it by myself at the moment, I'm not going to lie…"

For some reason this didn't seem to be the actual truth, Mindy had probably been living by herself for the past two years, and if she wasn't used to it by now she'd probably never get used to it. But hey, I wasn't one to judge. If she wanted me to come live with her, so be it. It wasn't like I had my dad or anyone anymore. And I'll admit, there wouldn't be anyone else I'd rather have stayed with.

"Okay, I'll come live with you." I laughed, bringing her into a hug. She nuzzled into my neck and I felt it again, was it butterflies? You know, I kind of like that feeling.

She seemed excited at the prospect of us living together, and those last few days passed quite quickly, before long I was discharged. I was told I had to report back a few weeks later for check ups, but that wasn't an issue at all, not for the moment at least.

Mindy picked me up from the hospital a week later in a car surprisingly. I was half expecting her purple motorcycle, but then I realized how ridiculous that would have been, anyone looking for her would have found her in an instant. The car was ridiculously basic, I wasn't even sure of the model, but it looked like just an average car you'd find in the street, which I'm pretty sure was the purpose, anything flash would have drawn way too much attention.

As she drove up to me, she just smiled and popped the lock. As I got in she made a note to tell me that we were in for at least a good few minutes drive.

"Yeah, I live about 50 minutes away from the hospital. Needed to stay close to you after I found out what happened, but not too close, didn't want anyone sniffing around." She claimed, before shrugging. "I found out a few things yesterday, and I'd just like to tell you know, I found out where that cock-sucking cunt D'Amico is hanging out."

I looked over at her expectantly, but she didn't continue. I coughed, and she glanced over.

"Are you not going to share this information or…" But before I could finish, she just blankly stated something I really did not expect.

"Dave. I'd love to tell you everything I know, you're my partner, but I don't want you getting involved. Not now." It hit me then, it really did. Mindy didn't think I was ready to face Chris again. But you know what? I understood, I really did. I know I haven't mentioned much about what happened to me, in terms of injuries. But let's just say when I left the hospital I was still on crutches.

"Well maybe when I'm better?" I asked, hopefully. She smiled at that though, before nodding.

"Of course, I just don't want to tell you anything in case you do something drastic. I don't want anything to happen to you again. I do actually care about you, you know?" she blurted out, her hands clenching the steering wheel tightly.

Soon enough we were at the safe house Mindy mentioned. The area was quite nice to be honest; it was an average neighbourhood, and actually quite the way out from the main area of the city. The colour of the house however is what stood out to me, most of the other houses were either white, grey or black. But no, Mindy's was a black with hints of dark purple, for obvious reasons.

"Hey if I don't get to ride my fucking bike anymore, at least I can paint my house the way I want eh?" she laughed, before unlocking the door. "And don't worry about it, no one will find my here. Ever. This was my daddy's last resort. His final safe house, if everything else went to shit and we had nowhere left to go. It's also why I want you here with me Dave." 

That made me smile, it really did. Looking back I probably looked like a right moron with that wide grin on my face, but when she looked back and saw me she smiled too, the exact same one she gave me before she left, but warmer. Much warmer.

"So, you wanting to eat something better than that tinned crap they've been feeding you?" said Mindy confidently, swinging into the kitchen. Almost on command my stomach began growling furiously. "Guess I'm psychic now then."

It was then that I realized I was wearing some clothing the hospital had given me, and while I was thankful for it at the time, it was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Mindy was busy fiddling around In the cupboards looking for bits and pieces she could put into a meal, but I was just stood there in the doorway awkwardly, leaning against my crutches, feeling useless.

"Uhm… I don't suppose you have any clothes lying around that I could wear?" I asked, but surprisingly she just replied that she did have some, contrary to what I thought, and that she still had some of her daddy's laying around in some drawers upstairs. "Thanks. I'll go get changed, and Mindy?" She looked at me; "I mean it, thank you, for everything."

I slowly managed to get myself up the stairs to the top of the building, but it took me much longer than I would have liked. Not having full use of my legs was really starting to bother me, and I half wondered how long I'd have to go around like this for. As I reached the top of the staircase I noticed a photograph that hung from the top, and my heart ached. It was a small photograph, of Damon and Mindy, together and happy. They were together on a white background, which made me smile. This must have been taken on one of the rare occasions Mindy had mentioned where her father took a break from training, just every now and then, to do things normal family members did. And you know what? It broke my heart to see that photograph, but also made me feel proud. I know Damon would have loved the things his daughter had achieved, and how far she'd come.

Heading down the hallway, I came across the bedroom I assumed Mindy had decided to let me stay in. As I headed to the drawer my left leg buckled and I landed on the floor with a gigantic thud.

I must have passed out as the next thing I remembered was waking up tucked into bed. I guessed I must have been out for a while as it was dark now. Looking to the other side of the bed I was surprised to find Mindy clay there next to me under the covers, her arm around my waist holding me close. I smiled to myself, casually thinking that it was usually the guy that did that to the girl. Before I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I was meant to finish this chapter a few days ago, but as per usual I ended up procrastinating, plus I have a job you know! This chapter was actually rewritten 3-4 times already, and you guys should know I'll never post anything if I'm unsure of it! So without further ado…

Chapter Six

I don't know how long I'd been sleeping, I'd probably have slept longer, but the distinctive sound of ringing brought me back to reality, the buzz the phone emitted send a shiver through my spine. I pulled my head up from the pillow to see an equally disgruntled Mindy moan out a loud complaint, which sounded like something along the lines of 'Who the fuck is ringing me? Can't they see I'm fucking sleeping here?'

Mindy groaned and pulled her phone from her bedside cabinet staring blankly at the number for a second before answering it cautiously. She paused, and asked who was calling, before pausing for a few seconds and then abruptly bouncing from the bed, almost knocking me out in the process.

"What?" she almost screamed down the phone, "You're sure it's him? Yep. Okay. I'll meet with you shortly. Okay, bye."

Mindy raced over to the nearby cupboard before flicking a previously unseen switch under a desk. The cupboard spiralled and twisted, seemingly pulling itself apart, and before long, a room; long sleek and covered in pure white luminescent lights replaced what was once a simple standard cupboard.

This wasn't the only amusing thing though, what made me gasp in awe was the amount of weapons amassing along the walls, floor, and well – everywhere. Mindy just watched my face, before giving me the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face.

"Pretty sexy huh?" she smirked before stepping into the room, and scrambling to the nearby glass cases. You know, it was actually pretty incredible; I'm not going to lie. I picked up my crutches from the bedside table and stumbled out of the bed after her, struggling to wipe the sleep out of my eyes so I could get a better look at the mass of weapons.

They really did spiral from all of the walls, with armour, ammo and everything you'd ever need hanging from every crevice of the room. It was quite astonishing actually.

"My daddy was always prepared, you should have known there'd be something like this laying around here. Especially after you saw the last safe house!" Mindy laughed.

I then realized I hadn't asked her about the phone call yet, and it was suddenly plaguing my mind.

"Who was that on the phone anyway? And why're you showing me all of this?" I asked cautiously, trying not to imply that it bothered me. 

Mindy just looked at me strangely, before ducking under a desk, possible reaching for a weapon of sorts. But before I even had chance to realize exactly what she was doing, she had already changed into her Hit-Girl outfit, in less than ten seconds flat!

"The Eradicator contacted me, saying that he knows exactly where Chris will be. Tonight. And that he has a group of other heroes who are willing to attack. Dave they all want blood. Many of them believe that you're dead now, after your comeback and then disappearance. There's been no confirmation at all except from what I was told by The Eradicator. I need to go tonight. And no… You can't come, you need to stay here." She said firmly, to which I sighed.

Again, I understood, I mean, she'd been out by herself probably doing this for the past two years. I actually realized that rather than going out and about in public like we did prior, she was probably staying silent like herself and Big Daddy did before.

There was no point in arguing with her, her mind was made up, I knew that. I just nodded at her and gave a solemn 'okay'. She was going to set off in a few minutes, to get to where Chris was apparently spotted, it was a good few miles away, and she had plenty of planning to do.

As I limped down the stairs after her, she stopped at the doorway to the garage, and looked at me, before marching over and pulling me into a long hug.

"I love you, you know?" she said truthfully, before punching me playfully in the arm. "Even if you are a bit of a wuss sometimes." I just stared at her and she sighed before stepping to her car. As she opened the door and started to get in, I stumbled and spluttered, but made out what I wanted to say.

"I love you too. Take care out there, okay?"

She just winked at me, before the garage opened and she sped off, leaving me stood there, alone. Again.

I hobbled back inside, and stared at the empty walls inside the house, which moments ago seemed like a paradise, and now seemed like a virtual prison. Mindy had said that she wasn't going to be long, and to be honest I expected her to come back in just under a day with some news. Heck, she might have even killed Chris by this time tomorrow.

But Mindy didn't come back the next day, or the day after that, or even the day after that.

I eventually decided to head back to my apartment to collect some things, and to keep my mind off of Mindy's disappearance. I had absolutely nothing to go on in regards to finding her. However it was only upon opening my apartment door, to the blazing lights of riflescopes and screaming, did I understand what must have happened.

Marcus walked forward, and pressed a hand on my shoulder, before telling me to get on the ground, put my hands behind my back, and that everything would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Sat down and finished Chapter Six earlier today, and this just flowed brilliantly, remember to leave a review! Two Chapters in a day guys, don't get too used to it! Again, I haven't read over this chapter, so make sure to tell me if there are any issues! Thanks!

Chapter Seven  
Marcus led me up to the nearby patrol car, which had been waiting outside this whole time under the cover of darkness. I struggled as the police officers hauled me around, my legs buckling without my crutches. Marcus seemed relatively unhappy with what was being done, but he stayed silent and didn't even look at me.

This big burly officer swung me forward and slammed me into the car door, chuckling slightly as he pushed me inside. As the door closed on me, I realized just how tight the cuffs were on my wrists, and tried to wriggle my arms slightly. That's when the burly police officer, who had just entered the front of the vehicle turned to look at me, fear in his eyes.

"If you make one more fucking move, I'll blow your head clean off. And I'm not even kidding pal. I know what you guys get up to out there, and I'm not having any of it." He warned, before starting the ignition of the car, and moving us off towards the police station.

My head was spinning by this point. What was going on? Surely this fucker didn't believe I'd actually be able to hurt him, in this position? With no hands and barely any use in my legs? And what was going on with Mindy? Did she get arrested or something, or was she in trouble? I kept insisting to myself that this was Hit-Girl, not just Mindy Macready; she could handle herself against anyone.

I knew I was kidding myself though, at least a little bit. Sure Mindy could handle herself, but she'd got into quite a few tough spots in the past. Heck, even Chris's dad managed to smash her through a table and almost blow her head off, and the same with Mother Russia. She'd had quite a few close calls in the past, and this simply made me feel uneasy.

Driving through the town, I noticed there were three or four other cop cars with us, I wondered why, until I saw the crowds of people waiting outside of the police station.

"What's going on? Can you guys tell me what's happened?" I asked, but the response I got was a simple 'Shut the fuck up. Before I shut you up.' from the kind gentleman in the front driving. And with that, I still had absolutely no fucking idea what was going on.

Before long the car had stopped and I was being dragged out, and hauled in through the back of the station, out of sight. As they strung me through the hallways I looked for signs of anything that was going on, but everywhere was empty. There were no other officers about, but before long I found myself being placed in an interview room with none other than Marcus. 

He walked in the room and stared at me coldly for a moment, before pulling up a chair and walking over to the recorder currently recording, and turning it off. That's when I realized he must want to talk to me privately.

He looked tired, very tired, and to be honest I wondered how many cups of coffee he'd drank today to keep himself awake.

"Dave, I need to ask you a few questions, and I'm being serious here. I need the correct answers, no lies, and no excuses. I just want the truth." He said calmly, wiping beading sweat from his forehead in the process. I just nodded to him and he coughed gently, before pulling out a few sheets of papers, and throwing over a picture of Mindy. But it wasn't just a normal photograph; it was none other than a plain and simple mug shot. My blood ran absolutely cold.

"Were you aware that Miss Macready was back in the city, and have you seen or spoken to her since she went missing over two years ago now?" he asked calmly, before staring at me right in the eye. "Think before you answer Dave."

He wanted me to lie, I could tell straight away. I could simply feel it from how he phrased his words. I know Marcus didn't want me to go to jail, if that's what had happened to Mindy. It just seemed obvious to anyone that I was the most connected person to her, even the police knew that, especially Marcus.

"No. I haven't seen her since she left, I didn't even know she was in prison until you showed me this shot." I replied, passing him back the photograph.

He just shrugged, before collecting his papers from the desk.  
"You'll be held here over night then Dave, just while we work some things out. You'll probably be released on bail tomorrow. You've only been charged for safety measures. It's okay, I'll be the one watching the cell this time." He claimed, implying about when my father died.

Marcus lead me to my cell, and told me a few things while walking there. That Mindy was now in prison, awaiting trial. She was delivered to another police station in another state by a band of men, who were wearing masks. They threw her out of an oncoming vehicle. Obviously Mindy is a wanted criminal, and everyone knew that. In my opinion of course, Mindy did nothing wrong. But Murder is Murder, y'know?

I guess all I could do at the time was wait, just wait it out until I got out of that cell and managed to try and speak to Mindy. There had to be some way out of this, and some way of finally getting rid of Chris once and for all. 


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I'm back! Here's a new chapter for you all, hope I kept you in suspense! An old face is set to resurrect himself soon, so read on! 

Chapter Eight  
It'd been five weeks since I was taken to the station and questioned about Mindy. Marcus was right, they let me go straight away after I gave them what they wanted to hear. There was actually no grudge against me with most of them, it turned out that only a few of them felt the need to be absolute dickheads to me, simply because they misunderstood why I was out there in the first place

Marcus was good about it all though, when I went to leave the police station he handed me an address on a piece of paper, and nodded to me. I just nodded back and left. It was an almost mutual understanding, and nothing else needed to be said. Following up the address, it lead me to a prison, about 15 miles or so away. I realized this must be the place they were keeping Mindy locked up. What was most surprising for me however was that the prison wasn't one specifically for women, like every other female would be sent to. Instead this was a regular male prison. Then again, with Mindy, I supposed an all male prison would actually end up being safer for the other inmates, she'd tear anyone a new eye socket if they tried to mess with her anyway.

It didn't take me long to pack up my things and order a taxi to a hotel near the prison, and within about half an hours time I was there, in my dingy hotel room, waiting for sunrise. I went to the prison the next day, attempting to see if they would allow me to talk to Mindy, possibly in visiting times, but they flat out refused. When I asked why they simply told me that it wasn't any of my business and was a 'personal' matter, whatever that meant.

I couldn't cope during those days; the empty feeling inside me was the only thing keeping me going on. I just couldn't stand to know that Mindy was locked away, for something that was entirely not her fault. Sure, she killed some people, and sure they were with a Cop's gun. But she never killed anyone unless they honestly deserved it. Never. Well, maybe a few times. But she only ever did it in the face of justice. And I loved her. 

I went back every day though, pleading to see her, when they finally gave me the reason why.

"Sir, please can you stop attempting to visit Miss MaCready, she isn't allowed any visitors what so ever until after the trial is over." She said bluntly, before staring up from her computer screen. "Now, please can you leave, or else I'll have to call security and you'll be forced to leave."

I left, of course. But that just made my heart sink. Why didn't they just tell me that the first day I got there, instead of making me sit around paying for a damn hotel for the past five fucking weeks?

I just went back to my apartment and packed my stuff, slamming it into my bag in frustration. Why the fuck would Marcus tell me to come here if I couldn't see her? It was ridiculous!

I opened my door and before I knew it I was down on the floor. Some asshole had left a box right outside of my door! I just lay there for a second and groaned. I could actually walk without my crutches now, kind of, but I had a feeling I'd just royally messed them up again now.

I sat up and grabbed the box, opening it up. I was confused when I opened it and inside was two items. One was a letter, plain and simple enough, but the second was a mask. I stared at the mask for a moment, unsure of where I knew it from, but then I placed it down and read the letter.

'Dear Dave,  
I know you're in a bit of trouble at the moment, and I've decided to come out of retirement to come and help you with this situation with Miss MacCready. Meet me at the park and I'll talk to you more about it. Come at about midnight, and come alone.

- An Old Friend'

I stared at the letter for a minute before looking back again at the mask. It couldn't be him, no way, no. This had to be a trap, another of Chris's little games. I fell for the last one, and now he was hoping I'd fall for this one too?

I crushed the paper in my hand, and walked back into my room. If this was a trick, I wasn't going to let Chris mess me around this time, I was going to avenge Mindy, but I was going to be bloody careful about it.

It took about five minutes for me to reach the park, but I made it, as I walked outside I actually felt kind of naked heading out without my kick-ass outfit. But that's when I remembered what Mindy had told me. 'Kick-Ass is who you really are.' And I immediately felt much better.

I walked cautiously into the park entrance, okay maybe it wasn't so cautiously. I was just worried about this being another stupid trap. I made a mental note that if this was a trap I was never going to trust a letter or a message again, nope. I was seriously thinking about just talking to everyone face to face if this was a trick.

But upon walking through the park, and when I heard a voice call my name from behind, not my name, but the name 'Kick-Ass' those thoughts disappeared completely.

Because, that person stood waiting for me wasn't a member of The Motherfucker's crew, or a villain of any kind. The person stood waiting for me was the one and only Colonel Stars and Stripes.


End file.
